Soon To Be
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are married. Now Temari is getting sick. Is she pregnant? How will Kankuro and Gaara feel about this? And why is Temari threatning Kankuro with a frying pan? ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1 Results

So I got into Naruto again. And this is Shikatema. And it's snowing here. Not telling where. This is ShikaTema. Hope you enjoy. And** REVIEW. **You are going to review right? I want more than 4 reviews for this chappie. Even if it just says 'continue.' Just please review.

* * *

Soon-To-Be

Chapter 1 Results

Shikamaru and Temari were surprisingly married. Kankuro couldn't believe Temari got married to Shikamaru. Well, everyone was. Temari is 24 and Shikamaru is 21. They were living in the Leaf Village. They were married a year and a half ago. But now, Temari was running for the bathroom for the ninth early morning in a row. She leaned into the toliet and let out everything. Temari hated this. In the bedroom Shikamaru was waking up from the light. Shikamaru was getting worried about Temari. When Temari finished, she brushed her teeth and headed back to bed. But she didn't know Shikamaru was awake.

"Why do wake me up every morning? Why can't you go use the bathroom quietly?" Shikamaru asked sleepy.

"You try waking up for the past week and a half vomiting very early in the morning." Temari answered.

"But why are you sick?"

"I wish I knew."

"You need to find out why. I'm getting worried." Shikamaru said.

"I know I know. Just leave it for later. Let's get some sleep." Temari answered.

Another thing is that Temari will be sick and then eat a lot later in the morning. Shikamaru found that very weird. When Shikamaru left for training, Temari decided to go to Tsunade to see why she has been sick.

...

When Temari got to Tsunade's office door, she knocked.

"Come in!" A voice said coming from inside.

Temari walked in.

"Temari? It's kind of weird seeing you in here." Shizune said.

"Hello Temari. What is it that you need?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, for the past week and a half, I'll wake up before sunrise vomiting. Then...during the day I'll feel just fine." Temari asked kind of emmbarrassed.

"Did you have your period yet?" Shizune asked.

Temari shook her head no uncomfortable with the question. Though she just realized she hasn't.

"Well, I'll go run some tests on you. Shizune stay here if incase anybody comes." Tsunade said.

"Okay." Shizune answered.

"Temari follow me." Tsunade said.

Temari just nodded. Tsunade led Temari to a room she has never been in before.

"Lay down and pull your shirt up just above your rib cage." Tsunade instructed.

Temari did just that. Tsunade put some pressure on Temari's lower abdomen. She ran tests on that area.

"Well Temari, I'll be back in a few minutes with the test results. Just lay there." Tsunade said.

Temari just nodded. A couple minutes later Tsunade came back.

"So?" Temari asked.

"From what the tests say, you are pregnant Temari." Tsunade answered.

"What?" Temari said sitting up.

"You are two months pregnant Temari." Tsunade said.

"Oh." Temari said putting a hand on her stomach.

With that Temari left to go back home. Now Temari was wondering how everyone will react to the news. Mainly Kankuro and Shikamaru.

* * *

That's chappie one for you Shikatema fans. Please review on this story. The next one should be up next week. **REVIEW**. You review, you get a chappie and a cookie. =3 Happy Holidays! Merry Early Christmas. Happy Hanukkah. And Happy Kwanzaa.


	2. Chapter 2 Shikamaru

Here's the second chapter. Plz tell me what you think. That means review. It makes me happy.

* * *

Chapter 2 Shikamaru

Temari just found out she was two months pregnant. She was walking back to her house. Thoughts were running wildly through her mind. Temari just wondered how Shikamaru, his parents, Kankuro, and Gaara were going to take it. She just wished that her mother were there to give her advice. She got along with Shikamaru's mother, a little. The good thing was that her belly did not show yet. Then Temari got back to her and Shikamaru's place. When she walked in she knew Shikamaru wasn't home yet. If he was, he would be taking a shower. Then Temari's stomach growled. She grabbed something to eat. While she was eating, she heard keys. That meant Shikamaru was home. He walked into the house seeing Temari have a bowl of cereal. He walked over to her.

"Hello." Shikamaru greeted.

"Hey." Temari said in return.

"Did you go to Lady Tsunade today?" Shikamaru asked grabbing an apple.

"Yeah." Temari answered.

"What did she say?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I'll tell you during dinner." Temari said.

"Why not now?"

"I dunno."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." Shikamaru said finishing his apple.

"Okay."

...

Later while Temari was in the shower, she was wondering how she would Shikamaru about the baby. She felt kind of ready, but Shikamaru was the lazy type. At some points he comes in handy and not his lazy self like during a mission. But around a baby? That was what Temari was thinking about. She would be doing most of the work for the next seven months carrying the baby. Maybe fatherhood would change Shikamaru. Only time will tell.

At dinner, Shikamaru and Temari were quiet. It seemed uncomfortable. Then Shikamaru broke the silence.

"So, what did Lady Tsunade say?" Shikamaru asked.

"'Sigh' Shika, I'm two months pregnant." Temari answered.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked with excitment in his voice.

"Yeah. But the bad thing is that I'm still early so I'm at risk of a miscarriage."

"But a big risk or small?" Shikamaru asked now with worry in his voice.

"Small because Tsunade told me how healthy the baby and I are. And I'm at small risk. Very small. Like out of ten, maybe a one." Temari answered.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Shikamaru said.

"Yep. Oh and another thing."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"No sex until the first trimester goes by."

"Why?"

"That's what Lady Tsunade said." Temari said.

"No problem." Shikamaru said.

The rest of Shikamaru's and Temari's dinner went good. Shikamaru couldn't believe he was going to be a father in less than eight months.

* * *

So, the second chappie done. And do you think the idea of the Naruto group going to a new school where they do NOT know each other and meet new people. It's a boarding school and the Sand Siblings are going to be in it as well. What do you think of that idea? I got it while I was listening to my ipod. Now review.


	3. Chapter 3 A Letter

Third chapter. Oh, and here is a question for you readers who will answer in the review =3 Do you like Sasuino? Will you read my new oneshot soon to come "I Remember When" which is Sasuino? Please answer those two questions. Now here's the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 A Letter

Today Temari and Shikamaru were going to tell Temari's little brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, that they would be uncles soon. But Temari couldn't travel to far, so it was going to be in a letter. Now she was three months along. If they were shocked and confused about her getting married, imagine about her having a baby. They'll probably flip. Kankuro and Gaara were still living in Suna. Gaara was the Kazekage and Kankuro had a girlfriend. So they were doing good. Now with Shika and Temari. They were sitting at the table with a paper and pen in between them thinking of what to write.

"So, I write it or you?" Temari asked.

"They're your brothers." Shikamaru said.

"You got me pregnant."

"We're married."

"Good point."

"So both of us write it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Okay."

Temari wrote down a rough draft in just two minutes. Shikamaru didn't know Temari could write that fast.

"Here. Read to see if it sounds good." Temari said handing the paper to her husband.

Shikamaru grabbed it along with the pen and made some changes.

"Is this better?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let me see." Temari said grabbing the paper. It read;

_Dear Kankuro and Gaara,_

_You know that Temari and I are married. Rememeber how you guys reacted that you tried to kill me? Well, we have some news for you. Temari is pregnant. She is approxmately three months along. So in six months you're going to become uncles. Don't try to kill the father. We just wanted to let you guys know._

_Shikamaru and Temari_

"Pretty good. Now you write the final draft." Temari said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and I have to use the bathroom." Temari said.

"Troublesome pregnant woman."

* * *

Wow, I finished this pretty quickly. Does anyone have an idea for the next chapter? I want to make it long but it is coming out short. Please review and answer the question! If you forgot, go to the top of the page. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Pickles and Clothing

Okay, this is the...fourth chapter! Now this will take me awhile to update because I want to have 22 stories by the 1/22. Why? Well, it is my goal for my birthday. Thanks for the ideas! And whoo! It's snowing again!

* * *

Chapter 4 Pickles and Clothing

"Hey Shikamaru."

"What do you want now?"

"Can you get me some pickles?"

"Pickles?"

"Yes."

"Whatever. Troublesome."

"What?"

"I said okay."

This was how Shikamaru's day was going. Temari is only three going on four months pregnant and her cravings are in full swing. Shikamaru was wondering why he got Temari pregnant in the first place. So now he was heading to the market to get Temari's pickles. But Shikamaru ran into someone he didn't want to.

"Hey! Shikamaru! What are you up to?" Naruto asked.

"Getting some things for Temari."

"Oh yeah, how is Temari and the baby?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." Shikamaru said grabbing a jar of pickles.

"Eww pickles. Why are you buying pickles?" Naruto asked.

"Temari is craving them." Shikamru answered.

"Oh. How many months is she?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am because I don't see you that much anymore." Naruto answered.

"Fine. She's three going on four months. Now leave me alone because I have to get back home before Temari gets another craving." Shikamaru said.

"Okay. I pray for you my friend." Naruto said.

"I'll need it."

When Shikamaru got back home, it was really quiet. Shikamaru probably thought Temari went out or something. So he put away the food and headed to the bedroom. There here found Temari trying on her clothes.

"Umm, why are you changing your clothes? You know they fit you." Shikamaru said.

"But not when I get fatter. But in this shirt, can you tell I'm pregnant?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered.

"Ugh!" Temari yelled frustrated.

"Why are you mad? There's nothing to be mad about."

"Yes because I'm going to get fat thanks to you." Temari answered.

"You are not getting fat. You're pregnant. Only your belly will grow because of the baby." Shikamaru said.

"Do you think I'll look weird?" Temari asked.

"No. I think you're beauitful and sexy. Even if you are pregnant." Shikamaru said hugging Temari.

"Thanks." Temari said hugging him back.

Then Temari felt a sharp pain.

"Oww." Temari complained.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked in worry.

"I don't know but, oww." Temari said.

She looked down and saw blood stained onto her pants.

"Shika, I think there's something wrong with the baby. Get me to the hospital, now!" Temari yelled.

"Okay, okay." Shikamaru said panicking.

He picked up Temari and began his way to the hospital.

* * *

Ohh, I guess this is longer. And *gasp* what's happening to Temari? Hehe, only I know. That part just came to me. Anyway, please review. And please check out my Sasuino oneshot "I Remember When" And thank you for being patient. It's mid-terms and a science project due on the 23rd. Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5 Is She Okay?

Okay, sorry this took awhile, but it was midterms and loads of homework. And the file got lost to =[ Anyway...enjoy!

Chapter 5 Is She Okay?

Shikamaru was pacing back and forth in front of Temari's room. He was scared to death of what may have happened to her and the baby. Temari had blood seeping through her pants and she said she felt sharp pains. Shikamaru knew that was not supposed to happen throughout the pregnancy. And plus, Temari _was _only three and a half months pregnant. Then Tsunade came out.

"So how is she?" Shikamaru asked worridly.

"Calm down Shikamaru. Temari is fine, along with the baby. Nearly had a miscarriage, but you got her here in time." Tsuande answered.

"Can I see her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not really. Temari lost a lot of blood, so she is sleeping. By tommorow she would be able to go home." Tsunade answered.

"Okay. So do I go home or can I stay overnight?" Shikamaru asked.

"You have to go home. It's hospital rules. I'm sorry." Tsunade answered.

"Oh, okay. No problem." Shikamaru said sadly.

And with that, Shika headed for home. He stood up all night worring about Temari. But next morning, he finally saw her.

So sorry it is short, but I really had no idea what else to write. Please leave a review before you click something else =]


	6. Chapter 6 Unwanted Guests

Alright, I'm made this chappie as long as I could.

Chapter 6 Unwanted Guests

Temari was back from the hospital about three weeks ago. She nearly had a miscarriage. Now Temari was four months pregnant. Her belly showed. It had grown a lot since she returned home. Shikamaru wanted to know the sex of the baby, but Temari wanted to keep it a surprise. Even though her next appointment wasn't until the next month, she wanted the gender as a surprise. But one afternoon, they got some visitors they weren't expecting. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming! Hold your horses." Temari yelled.

Temari had to wear loose clothing because of her belly and walked slower. When Temari opened the door, she saw her younger brothers Kankuro and Gaara.

"What are you guys doing here?" Temari asked.

"We don't get a 'hi' or a 'what's up'? What is wrong with you?" Kankuro asked.

"Just answer the question." Temari said annoyed. But then she eyed some bags.

"We got the letter that you became pregnant and decided that we are staying here until you have the baby." Kankuro answered.

"Not in my house."

"Then where are we going to stay?" Kankuro asked.

"You should've thought of that first." Temari said.

"Please?"

"Wait here." Temari said closing the door.

"This is your fault Gaara." Kankuro said.

"How is it my fault?" Gaara asked.

...

"So, who was at the door?" Shikamaru asked.

"My brothers. They got the letter and decided without thinking to stay here until the baby is born. And so they need a place to stay and Kankuro thought they would stay here." Temari answered.

"*Sigh* Just let them stay in the guestroom for now and I'll find a place for them to stay." Shikamaru said.

"Okay."

Temari went back to her brothers.

"You are staying in the guestroom until Shikamaru and I find a place for you to stay" Temari said.

"Thank you big sis!" Kankuro yelled hugging Temari.

"Not to tight you ass." Temari said.

"Sorry."

They walked in.

"You have a nice place."

"Umm, thanks?"

"So, where's Shikamaru?" Gaara asked.

"He's in the shower. So wait." Temari answered.

"Okay." Kankuro said.

They sat down.

"You guys want something to eat or drink?" Temari asked.

"Umm, water." Kankuro answered.

"Water." Gaara answered.

"Okay."

Temari went to get the water. Then Shikamaru came downstairs.

"You got my sister pregnant!" Kankuro yelled getting ready to choke him.

"We're married! She was gonna get pregnant at some point." Shikamaru answered.

Temari heard the commotion.

"Leave him alone Kankuro!" Temari yelled.

"Why? He got you pregnant."

"Don't let me get the frying pan out." Warned Temari.

"Okay."

Okay, that's the first part. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7 Catching Up

Well, I have haven't been as busy for reason, so I get more time to write! Yay! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 7 Catching Up

Kankuro and Gaara came over to their older sister's house. Temari didn't want them there, but she had no choice. If she wasn't pregnant, she would beat the crap out of them. But the siblings had a lot of catching up to do. Temari had an appointment sometime next month. She didn't feel the baby kick yet. But let's get to the next morning. Everyone was awake besides Temari. So Shikamaru was stuck with Kankuro and Gaara.

"So...did you guys find a girlfriend yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Gaara answered.

"Not really. But I met this girl. She seems pretty cool." Kankuro answered.

"Oh."

While they were talking Temari was waking up. She turned over and didn't see Shikamaru. That was pretty odd. But then Temari heard some talking. So she figured the guys were already awake. Temari placed a hand on her stomach hoping to feel the baby kick. But nothing happened. Temari stood up and did her usual routine. She headed downstairs. She had slight trouble going up and down the stairs.

"Hey! Good morning Temari!" Kankuro yelled.

"Hey." Temari answered still a bit tired.

Temari bent down and gave Shikamaru a kiss. For her brothers she just gave a hand through their hair. She went to get some breakfats.

"Wait Temari, I'll do your breakfast." Shikamaru offered.

"Really? Thanks." Temari said.

"But, what do you want do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm...an egg. The usual way I have it." Temari answered.

"Okay."

"So no cravings yet?" Gaara asked.

"Not really." Temari answered.

"Yeah right. Are you sure? Because you ARE huge!" Kankuro said.

"Excuse me? For your information I am only four and half months pregnant. I do have cravings but not huge ones. And probably the reason why I am bigger than I'm supposed to be at this time is that maybe I might be pregnant with twins." Temari answered.

Once Shikamaru heard that he fainted.

"There go your eggs." Kankuro said.

Temari stood up to shut off her eggs before they burned while Kankuro and Gaara picked up Shikamaru from the floor. They placed him on the sofa while Temari ate.

"Mmm, these are pretty good."

Awhile later when Shika had woken up they four were talking.

"So, you might be pregnant with twins?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who knows." Temari answered.

"So did anything major happen during the pregnancy so far?" Gaara asked.

"Umm, not really. Temari was sent to the hospital though at one point." Shikamaru answered.

"Why?!" Kankuro practily yelled.

"Umm, I nearly suffered a miscarriage." Temari answered.

"What?!" Kankuro yelled.

"It wasn't her fault. Some women are like that." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh. But why did you get pregnant in the first place?" Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled.

"What?!"

"Stop asking that? Don't you want a niece or nephew?" Temari asked.

"Yes. I would love a nephew." Kankuro answered.

"Well there you go. And plus, I always wanted to be a mother." Temari answered.

"You sound like mom when she was pregnant with Gaara." Kankuro said.

"Really?" Temari asked placing a hand on her tummy.

Still no kick.

"Can I feel?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, but the baby isn't kicking yet." Temari answered.

"Just be patient." Kankuro said.

Kankuro placed a hand on his sister's stomach. And there was no kick.

"So, who is taking care of Suna?" Temari asked.

"Some guy. But he took the office one day while Gaara was sick. So he trusted him." Kankuro answered.

"Ohh." Temari said.

With that, the Sand Siblings and Shikamaru went out.

Wow, that WAS long. Over 700 words. Anyway, please review!


	8. Chapter 8 Moments

Here's the new chappie. And please review and vote in my NEW poll. Thank you and enjoy!

Dedicated to: Awaii and Kimmy G. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 8 Moments

Today Temari and Shikamaru were going to Kohona hospital for an ultrasound. They were going to see the baby for the first and Gaara wanted to go, well..mainly Kankuro. Both put a bet that whether or not Temari will find out the sex of the baby. Gaara said no and Kankuro said yes. Temari was now four to five months pregnant. She and Shikamaru wondered why the baby hasn't started kicking yet. Anyway, it was January, so that meant it was cold outside. Temari was wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt with a bolero in a darker purple, of course pants, and comfortable flat white shoes. And a winter jacket. But Temari couldn't zipper it due to her belly. On the way Temari had to walk slow.

"C'mon, can't you walk faster Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"Hello, no. When you are four and a half months pregnant with a large belly like mine not to mention with a **baby**, you tend to walk slower because of the extra weight." Temari answered back.

Kankuro was about to speak, but was cut off by Gaara.

"Just leave it." Gaara said.

"Whatever."

For the rest of the walk to the hospital was quiet. But they met someone on the way.

"Hey! Shikamaru!"

"What do you want Naruto?" Shikamaru asked annoyed already.

"I haven't seen you in about a month. Hey Temari! How's the baby?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. Now leave me alone." Temari answered.

"Look Naruto, as much I would like to talk to you right now, I can't. Temari has to get an ultrasound." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, but I got one question."

"What?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"It's for Temari. How does feel to have a baby inside of you?" Naruto asked.

"Ask Hinata when she get's pregnant with your child." Temari answered.

"Fine be like that." Naruto said with a pout.

"Shut up. We need to leave. Okay?" Temari said annoyed.

"Oh, okay. Bye! Good luck!" Naruto yelled running away.

"Good luck?" Kankuro asked confused.

"I have no idea." Shikamaru asked.

The four made it to the hospital. They were told to wait until called. The wait was pretty quiet. Then they heard Temari's name.

"Can we come in?" Kankuro asked.

"No, it's only the parents." The doctor said.

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Yeah. I work here in this section of the hospital. I can't deal with surgery and loads of blood." Ino answered.

"Oh." Shikamaru answered. Then he noticed a larger belly on Ino.

"Are you pregnant Ino?" Temari asked while the three walked into the room.

"Yeah." Ino answered smiling.

"So you fulfilled Sasuke's dream to become a father?" Shikamaru answered.

"I guess. Anyway, Temari I need you to pull your shirt just under your breasts." Ino said.

Temari did just just. Ino put the cool jelly on Temari's belly. All three looked at the screen. Temari was in awe on how the baby looked. So was Shikamaru.

"The baby is in perfect health. You're doing great in your pregnancy Temari. Despite that near miscarriage." Ino said.

"Really?" Temari asked.

"Yep. Would you guys like to know the gender?" Ino asked

"Yes." "No"

"It's up to the mother Shika, sorry. So the gender will have to be a surprise for you guys." Ino said.

"Okay."

"Oh, umm, is Temari pregnant with twins?"

"From what the screen looks like, no. Just one." Ino answered.

"Okay."

"Here's a picture of the baby. It's of course not the greatest, but, still, you can your baby." Ino said.

"Cool." Temari said seeing the picture.

"Thanks Ino." Shikamaru said.

"No problem. See you guys in two months." Ino said.

"Bye."

"So what's the baby? A boy or girl?" Kankuro asked.

"We are leaving the gender as a surprise." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh."

"Hand over the 200 ryo Kankuro." Gaara answered.

"Did you make a bet on me?" Temari asked.

"N-no." Kankuro answered scared to deaf.

"You are lucky we're not home or the frying pan will hitting your head." Temari said.

"Sorry."

"Too late for that." Temari said.

"What's that in your hand?" Gaara asked.

"It's an ultrasound picture of the baby." Temari answered.

"Ohh." Kankuro said.

They saw the picture.

"It looks so weird." Kankuro said.

SLAP! Temari hit Kankuro right across his face.

"Don't say that about the baby or else." Temari warned.

"Ok."

----

The next day there was fresh snow on the ground. It had snowed overnight. Temari loved how the snow looked on the ground. In Suna, there was no such thing as snow. Only sand, and sand, and lots more of sand.

"Hey Temari, you want to go outside?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure I guess. Let me get dress. Tell my brothers." Temari said.

"Alright."

Awhile later everyone was ready. Temari was in similar clothes as yesterday. But she had on boots this time along with gloves, a hat, and a scarf. They walked up to an empty spot.

"It feels good out today." Temari said.

"Yeah it never snows in Suna." Kankuro said.

"Temari." Shika said.

"Yeah." She answered turning around. But when she turned around, a snowball hit her face.

"Hey be careful! That could've hit the baby!" Kankuro yelled.

"I know that. But I have great aim." Shikamaru retorted.

"Whatever."

Temari went to pick up snow. She threw it at Gaara.

"Don't hit me." Gaara said.

"Come on Gaara you need to have some fun!" Kankuro yelled.

"Be quiet." Gaara said.

"Come on, please? You need to loosen up by a huge margin. So have fun, NOW!" Kankuro yelled.

And at that moment, Kankuro recieved a huge snowball right on his face. Shikamaru and Temari began to laugh.

"That's not funny!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yeah it was!" Temari said.

"You said to loosen up and have fun, so I threw a snowball at you." Gaara answered.

"But not at me!" Kankuro protested.

"I can't throw it at Temari because she is pregnant and I might hit her belly." Gaara pointed out.

"Whatever."

Awhile later.

"Hold up, I have to use the bathroom." Temari said.

"Okay." The guys said.

Temari was walking back slowly. She didn't realize a patch of ice and slipped. She landed on her butt.

"Oww. Stupid son of a ugh! Stupid ice. Oww." Temari practily yelled.

"Temari!" Shikamaru and Kankuro yelled.

They ran to her side as well as Gaara.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kinda. My ass hurts a lot." Temari answered.

"But is the baby ok?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes. Now help me up." Temari answered.

"Okay okay." Kankuro said.

The guys helped Temari up.

"Be more careful from now on." Shikamaru said.

"Well sorry if I don't look on the ground while I'm walking!" Temari snapped.

"Sorry."

----

Later that night the stars were out in a beauteous way. So Temari went outside in her pajamas. She also brought out a chair, sweater to keep warm, and a thick blanket. She set the chair down and sat down. Temari just stared at the stars with the blanket wrapped around her. Temari was alone for awhile, until Kankuro came out.

"You are gonna get sick." Kankuro said.

"Don't you ever know when when to be quiet?" Temari snapped.

"Just saying. 'Sigh' I miss mom." Kankuro said.

"Me to." Temari said rubbing her belly.

"It's something how both mom and dad are gone." Kankuro said.

"But dad was more evil." Temari pointed out.

Then at that moment Shikamaru and Gaara came outside.

"Watching the stars?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Temari answered.

They sat down all around Temari.

"At least you met mom. I never met her." Gaara said.

"It was pretty much dad's fault." Kankuro said.

"I remember when mom was pregnant with you Kankuro, that she hit dad and started yelling because she got fat because of him. But then in the end, dad would make it up to her. And awhile after you were born, it happened again and I'm guessing that's how Gaara was concieved." Temari said.

"Ohh. I shall now pray for you Shikamaru." Kankuro joked.

"You really want the frying pan don't you?" Temari asked.

"What is it with you and that frying pan?" Kankuro asked.

"That's how she is Kankuro." Gaara said.

"I remember everytime the stars were out, mom and I would go out and just stare at them all night until I fell asleep." Temari said beginning to choke up. A tear escaped from Temari's eyes.

"Are you crying Temari?" Kankuro asked.

Temari wiped it away.

"No, now be quiet or.." But Temari was cut off.

"Or you'll get the frying pan. No need to tell me." Kankuro stated.

"Fine."

It was quiet until Temari felt something. She immediatley put a hand on her belly. Then Temari felt it again.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari couldn't believe it.

"The baby is kicking!" Temari partly yelled excited.

"Really?" Shikamaru said.

He placed a hand on Temari's belly, then he felt the kick.

"It is. My child, will be coming soon." Shikamaru said smiling and still with a hand on her belly.

"Can we feel?" Both Gaara and Kankuro asked.

"Whatever."

Both placed a hand, then they felt the baby kick.

"Doesn't that feel weird?" Kankuro asked.

"Seriously?" Temari asked.

"Sorry."

And with that, the four were outside for a bit longer, then all went back inside and headed for bed.

Wow, this was LONG. The longest chapter I've ever written. It came out to 1,195 words. Anyway, please review!!!!! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9 Visitors

Wow, 32 reviews. Thank you guys!! It'a a lot of reviews for me. Now this is my most popular story(review wise). Thank you guys so much. Umm, so this is the ninth chappie. There will be a total of 16 or 17 chappies. :D Enjoy!

Dedicated to: FirstTry, Unices, and Buono-Lover31.

Chapter 9 Visitors

The day was February 21. Temari was five months pregnant. The baby finally began kicking and Temari was on the verge of killing Kankuro. The reason? Kankuro ate the last of the cookies. And Temari was craving them...badly.

"Why didn't you just save me at least one?" Temari asked.

"I didn't know you wanted some! And plus, aren't you supposed to eat healthy? That means no cookies. No wonder you gained about thirty pounds. Fat-ass" Kankuro said.

Then he realized what he just said. Very wrong. That was the last straw.

"That's it!" Temari yelled.

She grabbed the frying pan and hit Kankuro right in the back of the head. It was loud enough that Shikamaru and Gaara heard it hit his head.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" Kankuro asked.

"For calling me a fat-ass. I did not gain thirty pounds. I gained only 15 to 19 pounds. Now go out and buy more cookies and whatever else you want." Temari said.

"Okay okay." Kankuro said.

He stood up, grabbed his coat, and ran out to the store. But he forgot one important thing....his shoes.

"Umm, Kankuro forgot to put on his shoes." Gaara pointed out.

"To bad for him." Temari said sitting down.

"So, are you gonna wait until Kankuro comes back or what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can live." Temari answered.

...

While Kankuro was at the store, he heard a familiar voice. The person turned their head and..

"Kankuro? No way!" The person yelled running towards him.

"Yukiko! How have you been?" Kankuro asked.

"Great. You?" Yukiko asked.

"Ehh."

"Why 'ehh'? And why aren't you wearing shoes?" Yukiko asked.

"My sister just hit me in the head with the stupid frying pan." Kankuro answered.

"Why?"

"I called her a fat-ass because she started yelling at me just because I ate the last cookie." Kankuro answered.

"But why did you?"

"I was hungry and wanted something chewy and chocolaty." Kankuro defended.

"Now, I forgot, how long are you going to be here? I missed you." Yukiko asked.

"Until Temari gives birth." Kankuro answered.

"Gives birth? She's pregnant?" Yukiko asked surorised.

"Yeah. Didn't I say that in the letter?" Kankuro asked.

"No."

"Oh. Well come on, I want you to meet her." Kankuro said.

"Okay."

Yukiko had tannish skin, brown eyes, and brown skin.

...

"I'm back!" Kankuro yelled.

"You got the cookies right?" Temari asked.

"Yes."

"Umm, trying not to be rude here, but who is she Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Yukiko." Kankuro answered.

Temari choked on her cookie.

"Sorry, girlfriend?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." Kankuro said.

"Oh. Hi I'm Temari. Kankuro's older sister." Temari introduced.

"Hi, I'm Yukiko." Yukiko introduced.

"Just wondering, how did you get a liking to Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"Umm, everything." Yukiko answered.

"Nice answer. You want anything to eat or drink?" Temari asked.

"I'm good. Thank you though." Yukiko answered.

All went to the living room and sat down. Yukiko noticed Shikamaru and didn't know what to say.

"Shikamaru, that's Kankuro's girlfriend. Say hello." Temari answered.

"I was. Hi, I'm Shikamaru." Shikamru introduced.

"Hi, I'm Yukiko."

"That's a nice name. What does it mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a mixture of snow and joy." Yukiko answered.

"That's a nice mixture." Temari said.

"Thank you. So..Kankuro kind of told me at last minute, but congratulations on your pregnancy." Yukiko said.

"Oh thank you. You can sit down if you want." Temari said.

"Thanks. So how far along are you?"

"Five months."

"Do you guys know the gender?"

"No. We are leaving it as a surprise." Shikamaru asked.

"Oh. Do you guys want a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me. As long it isn't like Kankuro." Shikamaru smirked.

"What is your problem with me?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing. It's just fun." Temari answered.

"That's not right." Kankuro pouted.

"Oh, Yukiko, you can stay in the guest room with Gaara and Kankuro here." Temari said.

"Okay. Thank you."

...

The next day Temari woke up from the baby kicking.

_"Up already? Man, I can imagine when you're born." Temari thought._

"The baby?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. But I mean it's pretty late anyway. So come on."

"Whatever."

...

Later that day.

"I'm glad we're finally alone." Temari said.

"Tell me about it."

"So..what do you want to do?" Temari asked.

She sat on Shikamaru's lap.

"Oww, you're heavy Temari."

"Sorry. Hey..you want to?"

"Can we?"

"Yeah. It was just for the first trimester. So come on." Temari said heading for the bedroom.

But once they got to their room, there was a knock on the door. Temari opened up and it was...

Haha! You don't know who it is! Me either, just kidding. I know. Anyway was this long enough? Review and thanks for reading!!!!! :D


	10. Chapter 10 Why Come Now?

So sorry I haven't updated. I'm in sports and boy I am more tired than ever. So it will take me awhile to update. Thanks for being patient though!!

Chapter 10 Why Come Now?

Someone had knocked on the door. Temari went back downstairs to open it. And it was Shikamaru's parents! Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. Temari just stared at them in surprise and anger.

"Hello, uhh...did we come at the wrong time?" Yoshino asked.

"Umm, not really. But you _were_ pretty late..." Temari said until she got cut off.

"What Temari is saying is that, why didn't you come about two or three months ago when you got the letter?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was on a two month mission, but got stuck for a longer period of time." Shikaku answered.

"Oh. Then, uhh...come in." Shikamaru said.

"Okay."

Yoshino and Shikaku walked in.

"You guys want something to drink?" Temari asked.

"No thank you." Both parents said.

They sat down.

"So, how far along are you Temari?" Yoshino asked.

"Five months." Temari answered.

"Is the pregnancy smooth or has there been some complications?" Yoshino asked.

"Umm, I nearly suffered a miscarriage. And everything else was normal for now." Temari answered.

"Really?" Yoshino asked surprised.

"Yep." Shikamaru said to get off the topic.

"Do you guys know the gender?" Shikaku asked.

"No." Shikamaru resonded.

"Oh. I can tell what you're carrying." Yoshino stated.

"A baby." Temari retorted.

"No, I mean the gender." Yoshino said.

"Oh, but don't tell me. I want it as a surprise." Temari said.

"Shikamaru to?" Yoshino asked.

"No, he wants to know. But he's not going to find out until the baby is born. Right Shikamaru?" Temari said.

"Whatever."

Then Kankuro, Gaara, and Yukiko came back.

"Uhh, did we cme back at a bad time?" Kankuro asked.

"Not really." Temari said.

"Oh."

"These are Shikamaru's parents." Temari pointed out.

"Hi, I'm Kankuro, Temari's little brother. And that's Gaara, my little brother and Yukiko my girlfriend." Kankuro said.

"Hello." Yoshino and Shikaku said.

"Any of you thirsty or hungry?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." Basically everyone answered.

"Okay. I'll cook up something." Temari said.

But Temari now had trouble getting up thanks to her belly. She went into the kitchen to cook.

"You should go help her Shikamaru. You should know better." Yoshino said.

"I know I know. Sheesh."

He went into the kitchen to help Temari.

"You need help?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I'm okay. Go keep your parents busy or not Kankuro will bore them to death." Temari responded.

"Okay, whatever you say." Shikamaru said.

He walked back to everyone. About ten minutes passed. Then a crash was heard. Everyone looked in the kitchen. Temari was holding her belly and looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Temari! Are you okay?" Shikamaru and Kankuro asked.

Temari shook her head no. There was no liquid on the floor so that was a good sign. Right?

"We got to get her to the hospital." Yoshino said.

And with that, they went to the hospital.

There you go. Review please. Thanks!!


	11. Chapter 11 Trip Number Two

Okay, thanks so much for the reviews! Kankuro and Shikamaru have quite a talk here. And Temari, well..you'll see. Now, here is the 11th chapter. Wow, now there ay be more than 16 or 17 chapters. Anyway...here you go!

Chapter 11 Trip Number Two

Shikamaru was on his back to see if Tsunade finished checking up on Temari. This was their second trip to the hospital during the pregnancy for complications. Everyone thought Temari was going into premature labor. But her wtaer did not break and there was no blood. So everyone waited to hear what had happened this time. But as they were waiting Kankuro was giving an angry glare to Shikamaru.

"Why are you giving me an angry glare?" Shikamaru asked.

"For the pain you're putting my sister in." Kankuro answered.

"Uhh, for your information, it's not really my fault. We wanted to concieve and so it happened. But how would Temari or I figure out this was going to happen? Try and answer that." Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah but YOU got her pregnant!" Kankuro practicly yelled.

"Did you even hear one word I just said? She wanted to have the baby and so did I. We did not know what was gonna happen during the pregnancy. Okay? I just don't get what's your problem with me." Shikamaru said.

Kankuro had no idea how to answer.

...

Meanwhile inside with Tsunade and Temari.

"So...is everything okay?" Temari asked.

She was in the bed with a hospital gown on.

"Yes. You are just having one of those complicated pregnancies. Some women have those." Tsunade answered.

"But, umm...will this affect me when I am in actual labor?" Temari asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like..you know how, *sigh* some women when they give birth they...die?"

"Uh huh."

"Can that happen to me because of the pregnancy complications?" Temari finally asked.

"It's not because of the pregnancy. Some women have that chance. But with your family history, only your mother died from that because your father and with Gaara. You know the story."

"So maybe not?"

"Nope. Now don't worry okay? Just take it easy. You had some strong contractions. That's not really a good sign, but your water didn't break so that was good. But just take it easier." Tsunade stated.

"Okay."

"You want Shikamaru to come in?" Tsuande asked.

"Knowing Kankuro, yeah. Both." Temari answered.

"Okay."

Tsunade called Shikamaru in.

"So, everything's alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. She had some premature contractions. Temari needs to take it easier. If she keeps on getting these contractions, come back to the hospital RIGHT AWAY. Got it?" Tsunade said.

"Yes. Now..is she coming home or spending the night?" Shikamaru asked.

"She'll spend the night to see if the contractions stop. Temari said they're calming anyway, but we rather play it safe you know?" Tsuande qouted.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered.

"Come back tommorow of course." Tsunade said.

"But what if the contractions continue?" Shikamaru asked worried.

"That's why she is staying the night." Tsunade answered.

"Ohh."

"I'll be fine Shikamaru." Temari said.

"Okay. Love you." Shikamaru said giving Temari a kiss.

"Love you too."

Are you guys happy? Sorry if Shika and Temari were OOC. Review please and thanks! *sings random song* :D


	12. Chapter 12 Cake Is Not a Cure

Okay, sorry I took awhile, but hey, I'm getting ideas. I have a ShikaTema one-shot up. Go check it out after you read this, please check it out! Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 12 Cake Is Not a Cure

It was April 14. Temari was six and a half going on seven months pregnant. But today when Temari woke up, it was a bit colder than usual. And also today was a special day for someone. Temari went downstairs to see Kankuro sitting on the sofa. He looked bored. Then Yukiko came out to the siblings.

"Hey guys." Yukiko greeted.

"Hey." Temari answered.

Kankuro was about to speak until...

"No way! It's snowing outside!" Yukiko yelled happily running to the window.

"Are you serious?" Temari and Kankuro asked.

All three looked out the window. Indeed it was snowing in Kohona, in April.

"That's so cool." Yukiko said.

"Yep. Hey, Happy Birthday Yuki." Kankuro said.

"Oh my gosh Kankuro, you actually remebered." Yukiko said.

"What are you trying to say?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing, but thanks." Yukiko said giving Kankuro a kiss.

"Happy Birthday." Temari said.

"Thanks."

Temari went back into the kitchen to cook up breakfast for everyone. Then at that time someone came into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?"

Temari jumped.

"Don't do that Gaara, and it's eggs. Are you okay with that?" Temari answered.

"Yes."

While cooking, Temari kept on looking at Yukiko and Kankuro. They seemed so happy together. Temari remembered her and Shikamaru's time before marriage and the pregnancy. It seemed so awckward. Especially their first kiss. It was like Shikamaru timed everything. Temari placed a hand on her belly. The baby kicked. This baby was created from her and Shikamaru's love. Temari knew the bond would never be broken. Then Shikamaru came into the kichen.

"Hey good morning." Shikamaru greeted.

"Hey."

"You sound sad. What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sad. Anyway, two thngs. One is that it's snowing out. And two is that it's Yukiko's birthday." Temari stated.

"Really? Okay. Hey, do you need help?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uhh, yeah if you want to." Temari answered.

...

After everyone had breakfast.

"So Yukiko, how old are you now?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm 22."

"You know, you never told us if you're a ninja or not." Temari asked.

"No, I'm not a ninja. I was going to be one. But I failed. Now I'm a dance instructor." Yukiko answered.

"Really?" Temari asked surprised.

"She even sings. I've seen her shows." Kankuro pointed out.

"You've done shows?"

"Yeah. With four other girls. But we're on a hiatus now."

"Oh."

It was quiet for awhile, but Temari began to feel not so good.

"What is it now Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"What do you mean 'what is it now?' I'm the one who is still having some contractions and you don't care!?"

"I didn't mean to say it like that! What I meant was that what's going on with the baby now? I'm worried because you know what happened so far." Shikamaru explained.

Yukiko, Kankuro, and Gaara stood up slowly and went outside to the snow.

"So what would you do if I went into labor?" Temari asked.

"It depends where we're at. But I would try not to panic and take you to the hospital." Shikamaru explained.

"Okay. But still, don't have that tone of voice because.." But Temari was cut off by Shikamaru kissing her.

That's when the others walked back in.

"Wow that was a quick fight." Yukiko said.

They pulled apart.

"Back that fast?" Temari asked.

"Yeah."

"If you guys want time alone, we can leave." Kankuro said.

"No no no, it's okay. Anyway, do we have any cookies?" Temari asked.

"Now here are the cravings." Kankuro said under his breath.

Temari smacked him on the back of his head.

...

Later on that night.

"So Kankuro, when are you going to surprise Yukiko with the cake?" Temari whispered.

"After dinner."

"Then start getting ready because dinner is almost over."

"Okay okay."

Kankuro came out with the cake ten minutes later. Yukiko was surprised and hugged Kankuro. Everyone sang happy birthday and had cake. Temari was the only one left in the living room still with the same slice.

"What's wrong Temari? Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

They were alone. The others went out to town.

"No."

"What's wrong then?"

"I don't think I can do this." Temari answered.

"Do what?"

"Have the baby. I'm scared Shikamaru. I don't think I'll be fit for a mother." Temari answered.

"Yes you are. You're going to be a great mother."

"No, I mean, I can't deal with vomit and I don't want to make our son or daughter cry because I'm cranky from the loss of sleep." Temari said.

"Don't worry. Once you see the baby you feel all the love it gives you and then all those worries go away. In the end, it will be worth it." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you to. And you as well." Shikamaru said placing a hand on Temari's belly.

They kissed and then the baby kicked.

"Just don't mope over this on the cake." Shikamaru said.

"Okay."

Then they kissed again.

So what do you guys think? It took me awhile because I had no idea what to write for what Yukiko does. Check out my ShikaTema one-shot if you want. Anyway, review!


	13. Chapter 13 Anger and Craving Management

Okay, here's the 13th chapter. And please be patient. My comp has been having heart attacks, then it was in a coma for about three or four days. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 13 Anger and Craving Management

The day was May first. Temari was seven months pregnant. She was having some minor mood swings, but many cravings. And Temari was having some loss of sleep from the baby kicking all night. Anyway, Temari was in the living room just lounging around and reading. She then stood up to go to the bathroom. But Kankuro was also heading that way and ran to go first.

"Kankuro! Come on! Let me go in first. I really have to go." Temari said slamming on the door.

"Can't you hold it in?" Kankuro answered from inside.

"Not when a baby is pushing on your bladder." Temari answered.

"Can you wait like five minutes?"

"It takes you that long to pee?"

"I'm pooing."

"Kankuro!!!"

Temari continued slamming on the door. As she continued slamming on the door, Shikamaru came.

"Why are you slamming on the door? There is an amazing thing called the door knob." Shikamaru said.

"No really. But Kankuro is in there taking all the time he wants to take a shit when I have to pee like crazy." Temari answered.

"Can't you hold it in?"

"Why is everybody asking that? No! Okay I can't because the baby is pushing on my bladder and I'm about to burst any minute." Temari answered.

Then they both heard Kankuro screaming like a girl in the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" Gaara asked walking by.

"Apparently, Temari isn't the only pregnant." Shikamaru answered.

"I see." Gaara said shaking his head in disgust over his older brother.

Then Kankuro came out with his hair messed up and with a huge cut line on his cheek.

"The bathroom is all yours." Kankuro said.

Temari went in.

"Should I even ask?" Shikamaru asked.

"No."

Meanwhile Yukiko was standing in the corner with a smile spread across her face.

...

Later that day, Shikamaru was out in the rain getting Temari some dumplings. If she didn't get them, all hell will break loose. Plus he didn't want Temari coming out in the rain and seven months pregnant just for some dumplings. When he got back home he saw Temari yelling at Kankuro.

"What the hell is your problem Kankuro? Why are looking through my bedroom? We are married for peace sakes. So tell me why. I'm listening." Temari said.

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Is that it? You have no reason?" Temari asked.

"No."

"Whatever."

Then Shikamaru spoke.

"I got your dumplings with extra sauce."

"Oh thank you Shika. And thanks for the extra sauce." Temari said.

"No problem."

...

The next day it was nice and sunny out. Not to cold or to hot. So Yukiko thought of something.

"Hey Temari."

"Yeah?" Temari answered.

"I was thinking, before you have the baby and you're stuck in the house that you derserve to do some shopping." Yukiko said.

"But I gained weight. I'm not the same size as before."

"Doesn't matter. You can buy stuff for the baby to you know. When my sister had her baby, I was taking her shopping for her and stuff for her baby."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah."

"What else is there I need to know about you that Kankuro didn't tell me?" Temari asked.

"Umm, my parents are dead, I have a younger brother, and I was once overweight then underweight." Yukiko answered.

"Oh."

And don't worry, my parents died when I was 14. Anyway, let's get to some shopping!"

...

Temari and Yukiko went to a shopping center. They went to a store and Yukiko picked out three outfits for Temari. One was a loose teal blue v-neck with light purple lines and light brown capris. (#1) Another was a loose white u-neck with blue squares and black pants. (#2) And one was a long loose purple and green u-neck with leggings. (#3) All go with flats or flip-flops which Temari already bought last time. Temari went to go try on outfit one. While she was trying it on, the baby was kicking a lot and it was painful.

"Hey Temari. Are you okay in there?" Yukiko asked worridly.

"I'm fine." Temari answered.

Then she came out.

"That is a really nice outfit for you."

"Really?"

"Duh, now go try on the other two."

Temari tried on the other two outfits. They paid and went to go get some baby stuff.

"Wait Temari, do you even know if the baby is a boy or girl?"

"No."

"Then what can you buy if you don't know the gender?"

"Some clothes. But without pink or blue. Colors like red or green and white."

"True."

While looking Yukiko found one that she thought was cute.

"Look at this one."

It was white with little teddy bears.

"That's cute."

"It is right?"

They got three outfits for the baby. They then ate and went home.

...

That night Temari couldn't sleep.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't sleep. The baby keeps on kicking." Temari answered.

"Talk to it."

"Maybe the baby wants to hear the parents talk together."

"What are we doing now?"

"Talking."

"Exactly."

Then Shikamaru kissed Temari both with a hand on Temari's belly.

Did you guys like? Please review and the next chapter should be up in a week or so. And check out some Korean music, it is awesome. Some artists are on my profile. Please? Thanks!!


	14. Chapter 14 Surprise!

Alrighty now, here's the 14th chapter. It's almost done! I can't believe that! Well hopefully you guys will like this one.

Chapter 14 Surprise!

Today Shikamaru and Temari were going for the last ultrasound before Temari has the baby. She is eight months pregnant. She nearly killed Kankuro last night at his mini birthday get together for saying at least he wasn't as old as Temari. And Yukiko got pretty pissed at him for saying that. She and Temari have grown pretty close. Yukiko and Temari shared stories of Kankuro. Though at some points Temari was freaked by what Kankuro was doing with his girlfriend. Like one was Kankuro wanted to make one night for Yukiko special and romantic. But then when Yukiko said she wasn't ready, Kankuro kept on messing up at everything. And then he fell down the stairs.

On the way to the hospital, Temari had to stop a couple of times for a break. Her feet were hurting. She had gained about thirty pounds. Plus she was huge and looked as if she were about to pop. While waiting, the baby was kicking as if it were saying that it wants to know when its birtday might be. Also, Shikamaru and Temari did not Ino around in the hospital. Then Shikamaru and Temari were called in.

"So are guys excited?" The nurse asked.

"I guess. Yeah." Temari answered.

"Well if you guys look now at the screen you'll see your baby. You see it is facing down, that means it is preparing to come out. And right here is the heart. Do you guys know the gender?" The Nurse stated.

Shikamaru and Temari were amazed at how the baby looked. They couldn't believe it.

"Wow." Shikamaru said looking at the baby.

"No. We don't know the gender. But we want it to be a surprise." Temari said.

"Alright. Your due date is May 30th. That baby looks like it is ready to come." The Nurse said.

"Wow. I thought maybe the baby will be born in June. Isn't it supposed to be nine months?" Temari asked.

"Well, when was the baby concieved?" The Nurse asked.

"October. Because I found out in December I was two months along." Temari answered.

"Oh. Well by our studies in medicine, the way the baby is positioned, your due date is May 30th." The Nurse said with slight of annoyance.

"But the baby can come later than that, right?" Temari asked.

Now the nurse was annoyed with Temari's questions.

"Yes."

"Okay."

...

Temari and Shikamaru were on their way back to their house.

"I did not like that nurse we had this time. She had an attitude problem." Temari started.

"You kept on asking questions. They were important questions, but I'm guessing she was getting annoyed." Shikamaru said.

"But hello! This is my first freaking pregnancy! How am I supposed to know everything?" Temari said.

"That's why that nurse shouldn't have that job." Shikamaru said smiling.

That comment made Temari smile as well.

"The baby did look amazing though." Temari said.

"Yeah. I think we're having a boy." Shikamaru stated.

"What makes you say that?" Temari asked.

"I don't know. Something is telling me that." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. Well we'll find out when the baby is born." Temari smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kind of." Temari answered.

"You want something to eat?"

"Um, not right now. I can wait until we get home." Temari answered.

...

When Temari and Shikamaru got back to their place...

"Surprise!"

"Ah! Holy shit! Don't scare me like that!" Temari said.

"Sorry, we just wanted to surprise you, not give you a heart attack." Kankuro smiled.

"What is this?" Temari asked.

"It's a baby shower for you Temari." Kankuro stated.

"Oh wow. Thanks."

Naruto, Choji, Kureani, Sakura, Yoshino and Shikaku Nara, and of course Gaara, Kankuro, and Yukiko were there.

"Come on, sit down." Yukiko said.

"Okay, okay." Temari said.

She went to go sit down on the couch. Shikamaru sat right next to her.

"Tell us what the doctor said." Kureani said.

"Um, well, she said that the baby is ready to come and that my due date is on the 30th." Temari answered a bit shy.

"Oh, boy or girl?" Kankuro asked.

Temari gave him a look.

"Forget I even asked." Kankuro said.

"Umm, we don't know the gender." Temari asked.

"Can I feel the baby?" Naruto asked.

"Go to hell." Temari said.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"I wonder why he's even here." Shikamaru whispered to Temari.

"Exactly." Temari whispered back.

Everyone ate. Then came time for Temari to open her gifts for her and the baby. The first one Temari opened was from Gaara. It was a card with money. And the card read that he didn't really know what to get her. The next one was from Kureani. It was a baby set. It contained a baby bib, two different bottles, and a baby blanket. Then the next gift was from Yukiko and Kankuro. It was some baby clothes, diapers, and blankets. Sakura gave Temari and Shikamaru some baby clothes as well. But she also gave a potrait for the first couple of family photos.

"Wow, this is nice." Temari said.

"You like it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"By the way, how's Ino? Being that you guys work together." Shikamaru asked.

"She's good. She couldn't make it though because she is due in less than a week." Sakua answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, next time you see her, tell her we said congratulations." Temari said.

"No problem."

The next present was from Choji. He got Temari and Shika a couple of baby clothes, bibs, and bottles. Then Shikamaru's parents got them some dolls for the baby, baby clothes, a bib, and money. And lastly was Naruto's gift. It was split in two. One just for Temari and one for the baby. The one for the baby was two baby outfits. And what he got for Temari would probably get her mad. It was a VERY sexy dress that was teal. It was a low v-neck, up to her knee, and cut at the edges. Then underneath the dress was lingerie also in teal. Everyone's eyes widened when she pulled it out.

"Naruto." Temari began.

"What? You don't like the gift?"

"Why did you get me this?"

"So you and Shikamaru here can get it on!" Naruto smiled.

Temari stood up and punched and kicked Naruto.

"Asshole."

"Someone here is hormornal."

That comment made Naruto receive a death glare.

About two hours later the baby shower was over.

So, you like? And two questions: one, what sex do you guys think the baby is? And two: should I write a sequel to this like the first year with the baby? Please answer(it's also in my poll) Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15 Myths

Okay, so close. After this story is finished, the sequel will be published. And this chapter was fun for me to write :D Enjoy you guys!

Chapter 15 Myths

It was June 1st. Temari was due to give birth yesterday. So she is now overdue. But Temari has been feeling fine. No contractions and her belly was still the same. And so today Shikamaru was out with Chouji, Gaara went back to Suna to check up on things, and Kankuro went to go buy some food which surprised Temari. So it was just the girls in the house. And both were bored.

"So what do you want to do?" Yukiko asked.

"I dunno. The room's all fixed up and the clothes done and so on." Temari answered.

"Oh."

Then Yukiko thought of something.

"Wait Temari, you don't know the gender of the baby right?" Yukiko asked.

"No." Temari answered not knowing where this was going.

"So..I was thinking that there are many myths on figuring out the gender of your baby. Want to try it and then when the baby was born you see if it was right or not." Yukiko stated.

"Oh. That's a pretty good idea. Let's do that." Temari answered.

"Alright."

Yukiko went to go get the book.

...

"Okay, so what does the book say?" Temari asked.

"Okay, first it says one way to see is by the way you're carrying. If it's high, it could be a girl. If it is low, expect a boy. If you are showing all around in the middle, a girl. Out front is a boy." Yukiko read.

"I'm carrying high and showing all in my middle." Temari answered.

"Now body changes. If you like sleeping on your right, a girl. Left side is a boy."

"Back." Temari smiled.

"Okay. If you had extreme nausea, a girl. Dry hands is a boy. Soft hands mean a girl." Yukiko continued.

"Nausea at some points and my hands are a bit dry and a bit soft so." Temari answered.

"Okay, if you have been craving citrus, a girl. If your skin broke out, a girl as well. And if you gained weight in your face, a girl." Yukiko read.

"Not much citrus, my skin did break out a couple of times, and I did not gain much weight in my face." Temari answered.

"Temari, if you felt graceful and beautiful during the pregnancy, a girl. Very clumsy, a boy." Yukiko said.

"Uh, choice one." Temari smiled.

"Cravings for salty foods is a boy. Then cravings for sweet food is a girl. I can even guess that one for you."

"Sweet foods."

"Um, this one is a bit weird, but uh, if your right breast is larger than the left, a girl may be yours. If the left is larger, a boy." Yukiko said.

"Um, yeah, weird question. But I guess my right." Temari answered.

"And if you are moody, a girl." Yukiko laughed a bit.

"Why do you laugh at that question?"

"Because, um, you were moody for the time I've been here." Yukiko answered.

"Oh."

...

"Okay, now it is the string with a charm thing." Yukiko said.

"Alright."

"Alright, it says if it swings in a circle, it is a girl. Then if the string swings back and forth it is a boy." Yukiko stated.

"Wow, really? That one seems like a huge myth to me." Temari said.

"Well, let's see."

Yukiko placed the string with a charm over Temari's belly. It swung in a circle.

"Okay, then now it is if how you show your hands. Temari, do you show palms up or down?" Yukiko asked.

"Either way."

"Okay. Umm, you may not like this one but you have to eat garlic to see if the smell seeps out your pores."

"Tried that. It didn't." Temari answered.

"Then for that one it is a girl. Next up is that if your age and year of conception are both odd or even, it is a girl. One even and one odd is a boy."

"One even and one odd." Temari answered.

Wow, okay. Now the baby will be the same sex of the arent who was less stressed at conception time." Yukiko read.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm just reading what the book says. And lastly, if you have been dreaming about a girl, you'll get a boy. If you dreamed of having a boy, you'll have a girl." Yukiko stated.

"What if you didn't care if it was a boy or girl?" Temari asked.

"I dunno."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. It's a mix between either boy or girl. You had a confusing pregnancy."

"Ain't that the truth."

...

Once the girls were done, Yukiko went to start heating up some dumplings for her and Temari.

"So when do you think the baby will be born?" Yukiko asked.

"Probably by the end of this week." Temari answered.

"Oh."

Then at that moment Kankuro and Shikamaru came back home.

"We're back!" Kankuro yelled.

"No really." Temari said.

"What's your problem?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing. By the way Shikamaru, how was our day with Chouji?" Temari asked.

"Good. It was like old times again, well besides the fact of Asuma being dead and Ino not being there." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh."

"Oh and Ino had the baby last night. A girl." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, if the baby isn't born by the 5th, we'll go and visit her." Temari suggested.

"Okay. So what did you girls do while we were gone?" Shikamaru asked.

Yukiko and Temari looked at each other.

"We kind of did this test thing to see if I am pregnant with a boy or girl. It was by testing out myths. But the answers were about the same." Temari said.

"But there were two more answers for a girl." Yukiko added.

"Okay. That's it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kind of yeah." Temari answered.

"Wow, you girls must've had a lot fun while we were gone." Kankuro said sarcastically.

Then Temari hit Kankuro with the frying pan.

"I hope this baby is born soon." Kankuro said under his breath.

Then Temari hit him again.

"I heard that." Temari smiled.

Wow, this took me awhile to type up, but worth it. I have 89 reviews! I love you guys for reading this! I'm so happy now. :D But did you like the idea of this chapter? And ready for this? The LAST and FINAL chapter is next. That will be a long chapter, trust me. But the sequel will be coming after this story. Either on the same day this is finished or the day after. One of the two. Reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading this part. :D


	16. Chapter 16 Overdue Joy

Well, here it is. The last chapter. I have over 100 reviews. Thank you guys so much. Thank you a millionxmillion times! I never knew it would be this popular. But sadly, good things have to come to an end. I think you guys will enjoy this. Reviews are very welcomed and enjoy! :)

Dedicated to: Every single reader and reviewer. Thanks guys! :D

Chapter 16 Overdue Joy

The day was June 14th. Temari was about two weeks overdue to give birth. Kankuro was hoping and praying this baby will be born soon because basically everything was ticking off Temari. She was not getting enough sleep and was constantly hungry. Plus Gaara was back from Suna. He was surprised Temari didn't have the baby. He had on the million dollar confused face on when he saw Temari still pregnant. Gaara thought he was already an uncle and wanted to see his niece or nephew. But that wasn't the case. Also Yukiko and Temari have been hanging out more. But Yukiko had to go back to Suna by July 25th. But this morning, Temari would be getting mad again.

Shikamaru and Temari were in bed, awake. They were having their nights before the baby was born.

"I never had sex with a pregnant woman before. And I'm talking about you." Shikamaru said.

"Well, the baby enjoyed it. It's going crazy." Temari said standing.

"I am grossed out now." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever. Anyway, get up you lazy-ass."

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru and Temari took a shower and then went downstairs to meet with the others.

"So how was your night last night?" Kankuro asked.

"Normal. Why do you even care?" Temari asked.

"Well, umm, we kind of heard you guys last night." Yukiko said.

Both Shikamaru and Temari blushed madly.

"Not a very good thing to hear." Gaara stated.

"Sorry."

"We understand." Yukiko answered back.

Everyone had breakfast. Kankuro and Gaara went out just to get out of the house and Shikamaru went to go get some groceries and some extra stuff. Temari sat down on the sofa and Yukiko stood standing. Temari grabbed the book titled "What to Expect from Labor."

"So, are you going to have a c-section?" Yukiko asked.

"Nah. Unless it's an emergency one." Temari answered.

"Oh."

Then Temari felt a hard kick.

"Ooh." Temari said rubbing her belly.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked.

"The baby is kicking quite hard today." Temari answered.

"Maybe it's just from being overdue." Yukiko thought.

"Maybe."

...

Awhile later the guys came back. Shikamaru and Temari went to go finish up the room with the stuff Shikamaru and Kankuro bought. The crib was placed in their bedroom. Kankuro and Yukiko were kind enough to help Shikamaru fix the room up. Temari couldn't because she was pregnant and plus, every time she asked, they said no.

"Hey Temari, I got this. Want to try it out?" Shikamaru asked taking something out.

"What the hell is that?" Temari asked confused.

"It's a music player. But you can put it on your belly for the baby to hear. Plus the lady at the store wouldn't let me go without buying it." Shikamaru said.

"It's true." Kankuro added.

"Whatever."

Temari sat down and figured out to place the music player. When she put a minute later the baby kicked and it flew off Temari's belly.

"The baby doesn't want to hear music then." Kankuro said.

"Guess not." Shikamaru said grabbing it.

Temari took awhile getting off the chair from her belly.

"Does that work to put the baby to sleep?" Temari asked.

"It says 'play a soft melody to help the baby fall asleep.' Does that answer your question?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes."

...

About an hour and a half later, Temari felt another hard kick. It was the early afternoon. 12:24PM to be exact. Temari took a shower and change into comfortable clothes. Even though it was pretty cool and comfortable in the house while it was in the 70s outside. Everyone was in the living room except Gaara. He was taking a nap. Temari headed downstairs and into the kitchen. As Temari was passing the table in the kitchen/living room, Temari felt as if some liquid came out of her. She grabbed the edge of the table and gasped as pain ripped through abdomen. Temari had an arm under her huge belly.

"Temari! What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked in concern.

Shikamaru then saw the liquid on the floor.

"My water just broke!" Temari answered in pain.

"Oh no! Let's get you to the hospital!" Shikamaru panicked.

"The baby's coming?" Kankuro asked.

"Duh! Get the bags upstairs because Temari is going into labor." Yukiko instructed.

"Okay okay."

"You better hurry up or I swear if I'm not at the hospital in twenty minutes, you'll never place a foot into that hospital." Temari threatened.

"And I'll wake up Gaara." Yukiko said running to the room where Gaara was asleep. She slipped running, but got back up and continued.

Temari was leaning against the table breathing quickly.

"They better hurry up." Temari said.

"Don't worry. Just breathe in and out slowly." Shikamaru said.

"Easy for you to say."

"Sorry."

Then Yukiko, Gaara, and Kankuro emerged.

"Let's go." Yukiko said.

...

About a half hour later Temari was on a hospital bed. Kankuro got kicked and slapped for making jokes about Temari being in labor on the way. Yukiko did the pleasure in hurting him. But Temari promised that a way for her to lose the baby weight was by attacking Kankuro. When the group arrived at the hospital, the nurse was hard of hearing. It took about ten minutes and Temari swearing she'll find her and get her for not getting her into a room for Temari to be put in a room. So Temari changed into a hospital gown.

So Temari was sitting up in the bed gripping the edges due to her contractions. Shikamaru was sitting next to her.

"I want this baby out of me." Temari complained angrily.

"Well, sometime soon the baby will be born." Shikamaru answered.

"This just freaking hurts like crazy."

Then someone came into the room. It was a nurse. She had a clipboard in her hand.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Asa. I will be delivering your baby." Asa introduced.

"How much longer is this going to last?" Temari asked.

"Well, how frequent are your contractions?" Asa asked.

"Um, about ten to twenty minutes apart." answered Temari.

"Okay, I am going to see how dialated you are. Then we might take a guess to see how much longer. But first off, were you dialated when you last went to the doctor?" Asa asked.

"No."

"Alright."

Nurse Asa put on gloves and checked how far dialated Temari was.

"Okay, well, you're only three centimeters. This might be awhile." Nurse Asa quoted.

"Wonderful." Temari said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. Some labors are long and some are short. And you are probably gonna have the long labor." Asa stated.

"Oh."

"If you want, you can take a nap. Some women do that so they can gather up their strength for the pushing." Asa suggested.

"Whatever."

Then Asa left the room.

"So are you going to take a nap?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. If I can fall asleep." Temari answered.

"Alright. But I'm staying here if in case you wake up." Shikamaru said.

"Okay. Thanks." Temari smiled.

She shifted herself in the bed then fell asleep five minutes later. Shikamaru kissed her forehead.

...

"I wonder how long this will take. I mean I'm worrying because of what happened just a couple months ago." Kankuro said.

"Isn't it supposed to be the father who is worried?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah. But she is also my sister." Kankuro added.

"Just sit down. Everything is going to be fine." Gaara said.

"Yeah." Kankuro said sitting down.

It was quiet for awhile.

"Is anybody hungry?" Kankuro asked randomly.

...

Back in Temari's room.

A little less than an hour had passed. Temari had woken up.

"How long was I asleep?" Temari asked.

"Less than a hour." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh."

"So how was your nap?" Shikamaru asked.

"Good I guess. But still in labor." Temari answered.

Then Nurse Asa came back in.

"I saw before you were taking a nap. So now being that you're awake, let's see if there is any improvement." Asa stated.

Asa checked Temari again.

"Well, you made some improvement. You are halfway there." Nurse Asa stated.

"Alright."

"Do you want the others to come in?"

"Uh, sure." Temari answered.

"Okay."

...

Yukiko, Kankuro, and Gaara were in the room.

"So, how have you been holding up?" Yukiko asked.

"Good I guess. The contractions are getting stronger though." Temari answered.

"Oh."

Then another one of Temari's contractions came again.

"Oww, that one was much stronger." Temari said after the contraction had passed.

"So only Shikamaru will be the only one allowed in the room for the birth?" Kankuro asked.

"Nurse Asa said no. So if you guys want to." Temari answered.

"I'm not staying here." Gaara said.

"No problem. Ah! That one really hurt." Temari said after another contraction came.

...

It was now getting dark out. Temari's contractions were coming closer together. And as they got closer together, they were more painful. Around 4:00AM, Nurse Asa came to check up again. Temari was now seven centimeters dialated. Everyone fell asleep. But Shikamaru woke up again around 5:00 in the morning.

"So how are you holding up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Still in labor." Temari pointed out.

"Wow. How far along are you now?"

"About eight centimeters."

"So you're almost there?"

"Yeah."

Then Temari felt a sharp contraction.

"Ow, that hurt really bad." Temari said gripping the edge of the bed and biting her lower lip.

Shikamaru went to Temari's side and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here. And you can squeeze my hand when a contraction comes." Shikamaru stated.

"You sure? You're hand might be broken after the baby is born."

"I don't care, it's for you." Shikamaru said.

That made Temari smile.

"Thanks."

Contractions kept on coming. They did for about another hour. And each time Shikamaru's hand was squeezed. And each contraction was closer together and much stronger. Then...

"Ah! Shikamaru! Get the nurse. I think it's time." Temari said sitting up, breathing quickly, and holding her belly.

"Okay."

Shikamaru went to get Nurse Asa and the others saw Shikamaru running.

"Wow, who would've believed Shikamaru would run that fast." Gaara stated.

"I guess it's time." Yukiko quoted.

...

Inside the room Nurse Asa was preparing to deliever the baby. Shikamaru was sitting behind Temari for support.

"Well, you're fully dialated Temari. It's time to begin pushing." Nurse Asa stated.

"Shikamaru, I'm scared." Temari whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Everything going to be just fine." Shikamaru whispered back. He also gave Temari a kiss.

"Okay, you ready?" Asa asked.

Temari nodded 'yes.'

"Alright. Push!"

Temari pushed with all her might and let out a small yelp.

"Again."

Temari pushed again.

"Very good."

"This hurts. Stupid book, what a liar." Temari said in psin.

"Wow. But don't worry, just think about what will be in the end." Shikamaru said.

"I know."

This pushing process went on for two hours.

...

Later on a little after 9:50;

"You're almost there! A couple more pushes." Nurse Asa stated.

"Whatever." Temari said.

"Alright. Push!"

Temari pushed again and let out another yelp.

Shikamaru's hands were squeezed to a pulp.

"Great, again."

And Temari pushed again.

"The baby's head is crowning." Asa stated.

Shikamaru looked over and saw the baby's head.

"Give this last push all your might. Ready? Push!" Asa instructed.

"Ah!" Temari yelled the loudest on the last push.

Then a baby's cry was heard. Asa showed the baby to the couple before cleaning and handing it to them.

"It's a girl!" Asa exclaimed.

Temari and Shikamaru were full of joy and excitment.

"Great job." Shikamaru said kissing Temari.

Then Asa handed the baby to Temari after it was cleaned.

"Congratulations." Asa said.

Temari held her daughter like a loving mother would.

"Here there little girl." Temari said kissing the newborns head.

Asa went to go get Gaara, Kankuro, and Yukiko.

They walked in and immediatly saw Temari holding the baby.

"Boy or girl?" Yukiko asked.

"Girl." Temari asked.

"Aw."

"Looks like the both of you." Gaara commented.

The baby had Temari's blue eyes, Shikamaru's dark hair, Temari's lips, and Shika's shaped nose.

"Here you hold her. She wants her father." Temari said handing the baby to Shika.

"Wow, I'm a father. Nine months had passed so quickly." Shikamaru said looking down at his daughter.

"So what are you guys going to name her?" Kankuro asked.

"We talked it over and decided to go with Airi for a girl. It means 'love' and 'joy.'" Temari answered.

"So June 15 is Airi Nara's birthday. She is so beautiful." Yukiko stated.

"Yes."

And with that Airi Nara was finally born at 10:14AM on June 15. She came in at 8 pounds and 14 ounces. A very healthy baby girl.

THE END

Done! I can't believe this is over! Thank guys again for reading! I love you for that! But did you guys like? Over 2,600 words. Please review. And thanks again for reading. And the title of the sequel will be "Our First Year." Just go to my profile and it will be published tommorow. Anyway, thank you so much!!!!!!!!!


End file.
